Wakfu Antidepressants
by m.tarnina
Summary: Wakfu shorties written to make myself feel better, chiefly. If they make you feel better too - yay! Also description exercises and stuff, but don't count on any plot. No promises about updates, either. Rated just in case.
1. Morning at the Crunchy Gobbal

_Description practice. Non-canon - Yugo's growing up like normal (he's sixteen). Cuteness level - high. Contains Chibi!_

The first light of dawn brought out the lithe outline of the dancing girl's back. Her long, white hair flowed down to her waist, and in several careless, ruffled lines it merged with the folds of her dress. The girl has been drawn with quick, confident quill strokes on a piece of paper, now pinned to the wall, one corner overlapping a slightly yellowed floor plan of a building, sketched with dedication, if not skill. Some rooms have been labelled, by two different hands, with remarks like "here's where we found the broken zaap", "platform - what for?" or "careful, a hole". All around other drawings were pinned, mostly of architectural details. The oldest ones betrayed lack of practice - these were partly covered by the new sketch of the caryatid.

Under this small gallery there was a bed, and on it - a tangled ball of bedclothes that seemed like it has been crumpled into a ball, the sleeper and all. A large-ish foot was poking out of this mass, dangling just over the floor and over a blue bag-like item, carelessly dropped beside the bed. It had a fluffy tassel, and, looking carefully, you might notice a similarity of sorts between it and the sketched girl's odd hair.

By the other wall of this small room there was an identical bed, with a corresponding mess of bedclothes, but above it, instead of pictures, shelves hung, filled with a collection of blue and white stones, bits of dull old glass and an uncounted number of small boxes. From the snarled quilt, though, instead of a foot, two stick-like things jutted out, forked but blunt. Underneath the bed a shoulder bag was lying, a thick roll of papers poking out from under its flap, strap twisted around the roll.

Exactly mid-way between the beds there was a wooden door, above which, on a small perch, a small yellow pom-pom of a tofu was snoring softly.

The door opened with a barely audible whine. Tiny feet patted on the floor.

"Yay!"

The bed coils moaned out loud under the child's feet, and a squeal accompanied them, muffled by several layers of fabric and fluff.

"Birthday! Yay!" The child in brown clothes made several more jumps before the owner of the bed managed to free his hands and catch him.

"Chibi!" he said, sitting the boy down by the wall.

"Birthday! the boy repeated, proudly. His older brother ruffled his white fringe, then set Chibi's hat straight. It was a brown hat, hanging down to his waist and with a fluffy tassel at the end.

"Yup, you're four years old" he admitted. "Can I get dressed?"

Beaming, the boy dropped onto his stomach and reached with both his hands over the edge of the bed to fish out the blue hat, which he then placed flat on his brother's head.

"Hey, thank you."

He shook the hat straight before putting it on his wheat-blonde hair the way it was intended, then looked at the other bed.

"Adamai's still asleep?"

Chibi nodded quickly, bringing a sly little smile to his brother's lips.

"At this hour? On an important day like this?"

Before he finally disentangled his legs from the quilt, Chibi was already jumping on the other one. Unlike most quilts, this one grunted, jerked and caught the child in a patchwork embrace.

"Enutrof's drawers" it grumbled. "Chibi!"

The boy laughed out loud, delighted.

"Come on, Ad. Don't teach him such words." The older boy laughed.

"You set him on me, Yugo" with a toss, Adamai's head emerged from underneath the snarled quilt. White scales glimmered in the morning sunlight. Huge, blue-rimmed eyes squinted.

Yugo got out of bed. He stretched. Underneath his nightgown you could see the outline of strong, broad shoulders, of muscles trained in many climbs. He walked to the wardrobe in the corner of the room and started rummaging in it.

Adamai, who hasn't yet came to the age when dragons become graceful, pushed Chibi aside on the soft bed before tumbling over to the floor, half of the bedclothes following. Chibi clapped his hands.

"Yay!"

"Teach a kid a new word" Adamai grumbled, unwrapping his tail. The boy reached to tap his shoulder, and the dragon rolled his eyes. He crouched down.

"Come on."

"Wee!" Chibi jumped on his back with an enthusiasm that made the dragon sway a little.

"Ugh, you're heavy!"

The tunic Yugo was pulling over his head muffled the giggle, somewhat.

"Dad's been feeding him for four years now" he said. "No wonder he's growing."

Adamai adjusted the load on his back with a gentle shake, which got a peal of laughter out of the boy.

"Wait a moment. Where's the other squirt?"

"Enutrof's drawers!" Alibert's bass rumbled on the other side of the hall, making Az shake and fly off his perch. Yugo and Adamai looked at each other and burst out laughing.


	2. Lethe

_Metaphors. Yup._

"Which part of 'Take care of yourself' was so difficult?" the white dragon asked, in a very sour tone. The man, who was leaning against him, laughed softly. Wheat-coloured locks were peeking out from underneath his torn blue hat.

"I haven't waited an hour!"

"How do you kno... ow..." The dragon stopped to bend his neck and look his companion in the eye.

"What has he done to you, Yugo?"

Yugo smiled, waving his free hand, but the dragon did notice a flicker of pain on his face.

"Doesn't matter now."

"You know what Nora would say? Stop playing hero."

"Nora isn't here, and I hope she stays away for a long while" muttered Yugo. Then he sighed.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

On they trudged, step by step, feet sinking in the coarse sand which greedily drank every drop of their sweat. It took a thousand years for the first, tiny flower to appear at Yugo's feet. Arm hooked on the dragon's rough back, Yugo bent down to touch the petals.

 _The wind was tugging at his cloak, when the traitor laughed out a loud, mocking guffaw. The blue dragon shielded Yugo._

"Yugo?"

He blinked. "Phaeris?"

"Adamai. What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry, for a moment there... I don't know."

He stood up straight, rubbing at his side half-consciously. It doesn't hurt, he thought. Odd. His foot brushed against silky smooth petals.

 _Mina paled. She fell into the armchair, hid her face in her hands._

"What do you think they're doing now?" Adamai's voice brought him back to reality.

"Waiting for us?"

"They sure are, brother" Yugo laughed. "But they've got a planet to colonise, remember."

They were wading a field of flowers now, the sweet smell making Yugo dizzy, but it was a pleasant kind of dizziness, as if, after a long trek through a scorched desert, he entered his own garden in full bloom. He felt like a long glass of cold juice. Adamai caught his hand in his own, scaly one, and the fingers of Yugo's free hand were unconsciously trailing silky petals.

 _The planet looked lovely, like a turquoise on black velvet._

 _The ancient marbles were cracking, consumed by the red blaze._

 _The Mechasm envoys bowed low before him._

 _"Our people need a steadfast leader" Chibi laid his hand on Yugo's shoulder._

 _He and Adamai were laying on the sand, laughing so much they couldn't breathe._

 _Glip frowned, perusing a tablet filled with thickly compacted calculations._

 _"Catch me, Yugo!" giggled Nora._

A boy and a baby dragon stood, holding hands, on the shore. They couldn't see the other side of the lake, it was far away, hidden in the thick mist. There was a meadow behind them, each gust of wind sending wafts of thick, sweet smell into their nostrils.

"Where are we going?" the dragon asked. He was smaller than the boy, chubby, and his white scales seemed a little soft, as if he had only just hatched.

"Forwards" the little boy decided. He had wheat-coloured hair that were tickling the tip of his nose.

Together, the boy and the dragon stepped into the warm water.


	3. Throat Problems

_Did someone order fluff?_

The pillow, pressed hard into her ears, also blocked Eva's mouth, cutting off her air supply. She actually felt a bit dizzy before giving up.

She let the pillow go. It slid to the floor, allowing the sensitive cra ears to fully savour a stertor reminiscent of Ruel's machine on its last drops of fuel.

Eva rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, mummy Cratchit!"

The sword, as usual, was leaning against the wall, a dark shape in the silvery moonlight that flooded the bedroom. The cra sat up slowly, pressing the quilt to her chest. Her eyes felt like covered with some sort of sticky mist, which took some blinking to get rid of.

"They're just having colds, Rubilax" she said, with all the dignity she could muster after a week of playing eniripsa to her family.

"Have you actually seen that captain Leclere of yours drink these wonder herbs? He's snoring like a trabant."

Eva's hand clenched on a pillow.

"Weren't you supposed to make sure of this?"

"Blondie" she couldn't see it, but she could swear he rolled his eye.

"I've got no hands. Or legs. How was I to actually do that?"

"Any excuse..." Eva muttered. She pulled a bolster from behind her back.

"What is a 'trabant', anyway?"

"A thing that snores?" A shrug was definitely audible in the shushu's voice. In one strong push, Eva rolled her beloved to his side and propped him up with the bolster, which (thank Cra!) made the snoring bearable.

That is, for the several seconds it took him to squirm, moan, tumble over the side of the bed and land on the floor, with the bolster on his stomach. Rubilax guffawed.

"Ugh, shut up." said Eva, but the shushu continued cackling until she lobbed a pillow at him.

"Oh, I'm so hurt, my poor heart" he paused, pretending to be deep in thought "which isn't there."

"Noticed."

Dally snored like a horde of trabants (Eva imagined something akin to shushu with really huge noses) with bad hay fevers. Corner of her eye, she saw the bolster roll away and hit the wall.

She sighed and threw back the covers. Brr. And the floor was even worse than the air, foot-hurtingly cold.

"Hey. Hey, wake up! You already have a cold!"

She dropped to her knees and touched his arm, but Dally slept like a log.

"How 'bout with a kiss?" Rubilax seemed close to bursting a gut, which Eva found illogical. He had no guts!

She gave her man a gentle shake, but he just muttered something and rolled onto his side.

Eva shook her head.

"What are you doing, blondie?" asked Rubilax, seeing her reach for the quilt.

"I'm not dragging him back to bed" she proceeded to cram it between the floorboards and Dally's warm body. "He'd just fall off again." Mhm...

Was he feverish? He wasn't flushed, or sweaty, not really, only so nice and warm...

Eva's painfully cold foot, almost by its own, touched her knight's side. Such a pleasant tingle. Her shoulders were still cold, though.

"Building a nest?" Rubilax chortled when she slid under the quilt and against Dally's wonderfully warm back.

She didn't dignify this with any response. I'll wake him up in a minute, she thought, stifling a yawn. Just a minute. When I'm a little warmer...

* * *

Dally woke up with a vague feeling of having been crumpled into a ball and tossed onto the floor, after which he must have been weighted down with a heap of blankets. Which was breathing.

"Umm..." he stirred, experimentally, and heard in his ear a short, muffled puff, then a deep sigh. A warm, soft weight slid off his side.

"Eva?"

"Lost to the world, mate" Rubilax grumbled from his place by the wall.

The knight propped himself up on his elbow, blinking, and the quilt slipped off his arm, brr! Evangelyne, though, didn't even move, curled up on the floor. A strand of pale hair hung loose in front of her mouth, glittering in the sunlight.

"She'll be cold" he muttered, attempting to get up. Unfortunately, the quilt wasn't about to allow that.

"Ow! Shut up, okay?" he growled at the guffawing shushu. One hand rubbing his back, he untangled his legs from the coverings with the other.

Then he knelt to tuck Eva in the quilt, before kissing his lady's forehead.

"Come on, that crash didn't wake her!" Rubilax laughed. Dally stood up, stretched, and cleared his throat.

"Pam, pam, pam... hey, the tea worked! I'm not hoarse anymore!"

"Yay" Rubilax dead-panned. "Now you can run barefoot."

Because the iop dashed at the door, with a "I'll check up on the kids!"

The shushu rolled his eye. Humans are weird.


	4. Nora Does Mina's Hair

_Wakfu Fluff Challenge, prompt no. 6 (Nora does Mina's hair)._

"Ow!" A blow right into the edge of her wing took Mina by surprise.

"Sorry!" Nora said.

"You know I could do my own hair, do you?"

In the mirror, above the scintillating chaos of tiny flasks, boxes, shiny bottles full of colourful liquids that threatened to overflow and fall off the vanity at any moment, Mina saw her sister's comical scowl of disbelief. She didn't roll her eyes. It's unladylike.

"If I hadn't jumped you and dragged you in here" Nora said, dragging the brush over her hair "you'd forget the party."

She clicked her tongue to stop Mina's protest, then added "You'd slave over these papers of yours, long into the night, and finally Chibi would start to worry. He'd send for you, and you'd come down wearing whatever you'd happen to be wearing at the moment."

"These 'papers of mine' are rather important, you know."

"More than the Festival of Histories? Sure, nobody wants to listen to Quilby's droning, but after-

"Nora! The Great Recitation-"

"Serves the teaching and edification of our people, reminds us of our unity and so on" Nora made a theatrical flourish with her free hand. Then she curtsied, not letting go of the brush.

Mina swallowed a shriek. She fluttered her eyelids, when the colourful chaos went fuzzy before her eyes, but she managed to turn and knock this instrument of torture out of her sister's hand.

"Sorry! I'm really sorry, didn't mean to!"

"It's quite all right" Mina picked the brush up, sat straight and began to brush her own hair, slowly and carefully. Since she was here already...

"I really hadn't thought" explained Nora.

You never do, her sister thought, but said nothing. One shouldn't hold grudges, especially if the harm honestly hadn't been intended.

"Think there'll be dragon cookies at the party?" Nora asked, pulling a chair for herself. She sat down, her elbow on the back of it and her chin on her elbow, to watch Mina's movements in the mirror.

"Aren't you the one who plans the menu?"

"Ugh, you're no fun. Want to wear these earrings?"

She pushed a velvet box full of sparkly things closer to Mina.

"No.

"Why not? You'd look-"

"Like a coruscant tree."

"Every head would turn" Nora pouted.

"Quite. I'm not the court's entertainment."

"Well, someone has to be. Can't count on Quilby."

Mina let out a sigh.

"Nora, our history makes us strong, unifies the eliatrope people. We should be grateful to have someone who can tell the entirety of it, in detail, from the Day of Awakening."

"Mhm... how about these?"

"You're not listening, are you?"

"Huh?" Nora blinked at her from over the jewellery box and shook her head. She never wore her hat in her own rooms, so Nora's fringe fell into her eyes.

"But I'll pick you a dress, maybe? Can I?"

Mina pretended to think about it. All the dresses in her colours had been custom-made for Mina, so there was no risk of any sequins, fluffy feathers and suchlike frivolities. If need be, she'll just remind Nora they are each supposed to wear their own colours.

"All right."

"Be right back!" Nora toppled the chair before vanishing in a portal. She couldn't even wait five minutes.

Mina slowly shook her head. Then she gave her mirror counterpart a smile, just a little one.


	5. In the Sadida Royal Gardens

_Diabetics beware - it's sugary. Song by John, Paul, George and Ringo._

He finally found Eva in shadows, underneath a tree, away from lights and music. Sitting curled up on a bench, she was watching the dancing couples, her slim fingers sliding down a leaf of a bush that grew by her side. When they slid off the leaf, she caught it again at the stem.

Percidal studied the bush carefully, then, more or less assured that it was only a regular bush, he said "Hey."

The bush didn't flinch. But Evangelyne sat up straight, looking around, before she saw her knight, let out a breath and relaxed. She patted the moss-covered seat.

"Come here and don't jump out on me."

"Wouldn't you rather... " he gestured at the lamps. Eva giggled. The colourful lamplight tinted her hair with copper.

"I've had enough excitement for the next year. Without you stepping on my toes."

"Well, excuse me " the iop straightened, proud. "I can dance."

"Mhm."

"You don't believe me? I'll prove it!"

Eva shrieked as he pulled her up. "Dally! People are staring!"

"What people?" He looked back, just in case, though he knew full well nobody would notice them. All the couples were plenty busy. Percidal put his arm around the slender cra's waist, and she chuckled, nervously.

"Let go." In the moonlight, tinted pink by the lamps, her blush was dark, nearly black.

"My master kept saying that a warrior who can't dance is clumsy both on battlefield and out of it."

"Really?"

"Nobody can see us, honest."

She tensed again. In fact, she tensed even more than before. Percidal let her go from his embrace, but caught Eva's hand.

The musicians had just made a break, so he hummed a song he remembered from the dances Goultard used to take him to so he'd learn how to act in society. "I don't need to hug or hold you tight, I just want to dance with you all night. In this world there's nothing I would rather do, cos I'm happy just to dance with you" and he spun her gently. With a soft laugh, Eva finally let him lead her.

One, two, three. The girl's hair tickled his neck.

"Dally, don't tell anyone" she whispered in his ear "but I really can't dance."

"No, you're doing fine. Come on, what? You can't?" he held her at arm's length to look Eva in the eye. It glimmered with starlight. "But you're a handymaid?"

"A handmaid" she laughed "handmaid, Dally. It's just that I spent most balls avoiding the prince."

Percidal nodded. He understood that perfectly, himself not being overly fond of the compost-bin prince. "And you never danced? With anybody?"

"With Amalia, during our dance class. But our master kept saying I had two left feet."

He took a quick, just-in-case glance at her slippers, and Eva nudged him.

"That's just a saying. You know, for clumsy people."

Percidal smiled wide. "Did he even see you dance?"

"Hmm. Mostly, I think, he was trying to upbraid Amalia through me. Really confusing."

She pulled him close, very close, and Percidal said, with feeling "You're the unclumsiest girl I ever met. Or danced with."

Eva laughed softly. Her hair tickled Percidal's neck again, his neck and that place where the shoulder starts. It sort of felt like a sword through his heart, just in a completely opposite way.

"Were there many, those girls?" she purred.

"Erm…"

But before he could remember and count, Eva gave him a peck on the cheek, and all mathematics flew out of Percidal's mind instantly.

They danced, holding each other close, in the king's gardens, long after the lamps were put out.


End file.
